Te odio
by Lambo No Es Idiota
Summary: El peor día de mi horrible día... y todo por culpa de Castiel y sospecho que también Rosalya tiene algo que ver con todo esto...¿me estas respondiendo? yo debería ser el que este enojado,no tú! -dice el chico de ojos grises- ¿por qué no estaría enojada? si estoy encerrada aquí contigo! eso ya es bastante razón para enojarme! -le dije- ...-Alice, ¿vas a escapar como siempre? ...


No puede ser...¿por qué tubo que pasar todo esto? siempre fui una niña buena, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? ¿por qué justo con él? ¿no podría haber sido otra persona? ¿por qué justo él?...

* * *

Era un día normal,fui a Sweet Amoris justo a tiempo como siempre,en clase trate de poner atención,aunque me costo mucho,logré entender lo que el profesor estaba explicando,en el recreo hable con mis amigas y Rosalya me pregunto a quien me gustaba, lo único que le respondí fue que nadie,pero ella siguió preguntando,pero ahora sobre quien odiaba,y yo le dije Castiel,ella puso una gran sonrisa y luego simplemente me dejo tranquila el resto del día. Era raro que Rosalya me dejara en paz,pero decidí no darle importancia y seguí mi día normal. (grave error... si hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así,definitivamente le habría dicho otro nombre)

A la salida...

-Alice! ¿podrías ir a guardar estas pelotas? es que tengo que ir a ver a Leigh -dice Rosa mostrándome 2 balones-

-Claro! -me pasa los balones- no te preocupes,yo iré a guardarlos -le dije amablemente-

*Fui al gimnasio,donde al lado estaba una sala donde guardamos muchos de los objetos de educación fí entrar vi que cerraban la puerta y escuche como le ponían llave,deje caer las pelotas al suelo y empece a golpear la puerta,pero me detuve al ver que no estaba sola,que había alguien más encerrado conmigo,me gire hacia donde estaba aquel persona y me acerque para poder ver su cara-

-¿Castiel? -dije esperando equivocarme-

-no,no soy Castiel -dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz-

-siempre eres tan amable -le dije. Me fui lo más lejos que podía, me senté en el suelo y empece a escuchar música de mi celular-

*Durante un largo rato estuvimos callados,yo estaba escuchando música y él quien sabe que cosa,me daba lo mismo lo que hiciera. Hasta que a mi celular agoto la batería. Estuve unos momentos sin saber que hacer,Así que ignorando que lo odiaba me atreví a pedirle su celular para escuchar música,el aburrimiento era más grande que mi odio,así que tenía que intentarlo.

-me acerque a él y le dije- Oye, ¿me prestas tu celular? estoy aburrida y al mio se le gasto la batería -sabía que respondería que no,pero al menos quería intentarlo-  
-No ¿por qué haría eso? -dijo el chico-

-bueno,gracias de todas formas -le dije y me fui a donde estaba sentada. Y lo único que hice fue agarrar una pelota y empezar a tirarla,una y otra vez contra la pared hasta que me canse-

-Toma -dijo el pelirrojo lanzándome su celular que también era rojo- no podre dormir si sigues haciendo tanto ruido -mientras dijo eso se sentó al lado mio,apoyo su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se quedo dormido-  
- (¿es enserio? ¿por qué mierd* esta Castiel durmiendo encima mio? definitivamente no voy a aceptar esto,le agradezco que me preste su celular,pero no lo dejare dormir cerca mio,de hecho quiero alejarme lo más que pueda de él) -me levante,haciendo que él se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, y me fui al otro lado de la sala,donde me quede escuchando música de su celular-

-auch! oye! ¿qué fue eso? te presto mi celular ¿y así es como me pagas? -dijo enojado-

-¿eh? tu nunca me preguntaste si podías dormir en mis piernas y aunque preguntaras te diría que no y disculpa si interrumpí tu estúpido sueño! -le grite furiosa-

-¿me estas respondiendo? yo debería ser el que este enojado,no tú! -dice el chico de ojos grises-

-¿por qué no estaría enojada? si estoy encerrada aquí contigo! eso ya es bastante razón para enojarme!

-¿acaso te gustaría estar encerrada con otra persona?

-por supuesto! con cualquier persona estaría mejor,incluso si estuviera sola,sería mil veces mejor que estar encerrada con alguien como tú! -dije aun enojada-

*Mientras yo le gritaba Castiel se puso al frente mio y acerco su cara a la mía y me dio un beso. Yo me separe rápidamente de él,levante mi mano y le di una cachetada*

-¿Por que hiciste eso? -le grite-

-Porque estabas gritando mucho y pensé que sería buena idea para que te callaras -dijo el pelirrojo-

-wow... que idea más buena tuviste Castiel,ahora estoy aun más enojada contigo! -le dije-

-Vamos,admite que te gusto

-¿que me gustas? pff es todo lo contrario,a ti te odio!

-vamos,no tienes que mentirme se que me deseas -se acerca a mi-

*yo trato de alejarme,pero choque con la pared,ahora estoy encerrada entre la pared y él*

-alguien abre la puerta,nosotros no nos movimos y pusimos la vista en la puerta para ver quien era-

- Ups! perdón que los interrumpa- dice Rosalya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

*Miro a Castiel,lo empujo y salgo corriendo,pero Rosalya me detiene-

-Alice, ¿vas a escapar,a huir como siempre? -me dice la peliblanca-

-Si huir es estar enojada y querer estar sola,entonces SI estoy escapando! -le dije y me fui-

(no entiendo como fue que paso todo esto,siempre fui una buena niña ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi? primero mi "amiga" me traiciono,luego mi hermana murió,mi mejor amigo se fue y ahora esto... simplemente odio mi vida)

*Fui al parque,me senté bajo un árbol y me quede dormida*

* * *

**Se que es un poco corta,pero es mi primera historia y nose *se sonroja* Bueno, nose si quedo como quería, pero naa... que le vamos a hacer, los quiero *se despide dándoles un gran abrazo* **


End file.
